The Dragon and the Deity
by holmestalentsmaster
Summary: A night between unlikely lovers changes everything. Dragonborn x Saadia. Credited and inspired by intothelight001.


Irrecusable offer.

"You so much as touch me and you're going to lose fingers."

Well, this hadn't been what him expected. A simple trip to the Bannered Mare to consult Saadia for information was quickly turning sour. The dragonborn looks at her curiously, inwardly laughing at the thought of a Redguard barmaid being able to harm the Dovahkiin. He explains to her that he isn't here to hurt her.

She apologizes and explains her position. How she was a noble from Hammerfall, how her speaking out put her under the blade of some other nobles, something like that. He tuned out about half of what she was saying, interested in only the facts.

"Okay," the dragonborn simply replies. "But what's in it for me?" he asks. He's the Dragonborn, why is it his duty to help every last person in Skyrim out of the good of his heart? He had enough to deal with.

Saadia looks at him in disbelief, obviously a little stunned by the bluntness. "Well..." she stutters. "I have a small amount of Septims that I was able to smuggle out of Hammerfall. I had kept them in case I came down on tough times, but they are yours should you help me." He remains indifferent, and she interprets this as unsatisfied. Begrudgingly, she continues. "And... I may have one more reward to give you upfront." She adds a layer of depth to her voice. "One worthy of such a noble warrior as yourself."

She approaches you with a very sultry look, then brings her body up close to his, whispering. "My body, My mind, My heart, My soul. My willingly being for you and you alone forever." She then wastes no time locking lips in what is her first kiss ever and fitting every curve of their bodies to each other. He wastes no time in returning the passion right back to her, picking her up by her waist and leg. Saadia moans in delight as he dominates her, his fervent kiss had easily won another battle.

He drops her on the bed, quickly joining her. She lets out a small gasp as soon as their mouths make contact again. In the midst of the passion, he barely notices her disrobing his upper garments to get more contact with his bare skin. The Dovahkiin doesn't mind, and simply returns the favor, pulling down her already revealing garb to her waist, freeing her bosom to his gaze and touch. He wastes no time in taking hold of the new conquest, licking, kissing and nipping on the caramel skin, earning moans and gasps from the woman. His mouth twitches in a slight grin at his handiwork. His lips grasp onto one of the buds atop her peaks and she moans in delight, your name weighing heavily through the air.

As his mouth works, one had works her other tit while the other moves to remove the rest of his apparel, freeing his skin to the warm air that filled the room. Saadia takes a moment to look down at the naked form before throwing her head back in delight as he works her breasts for all they're worth. He groans in satisfaction when he feels her hand reach down to work his shaft, bringing it to full mast if it wasn't already.

Feeling the need to touch more of her, he pulls the rest of her clothing off, revealing the rest of her beautiful body. He moves his hand down to her core, intent on giving her the same satisfaction he's receiving. She lets out another moan, feeling his hand work her folds, rubbing back and forth, teasing her to no end. She sucks in a breath of air, ready to let out another loud moan. He quickly suppress it by locking lips with her again, aware of the fact that the two of them were still in a very public tavern.

While the two of they engage in another heated kiss, he finally slips a finger into her throbbing sex, electing a series of suppressed moans and shivers. She breathes out his name amidst a series of 'Oh, fucks,' encouraging him to continue. Her hand that had been previously working his pole is now painfully slow, and he growls at the loss of stimulation. Barely aware of his displeasure, Saadia redoubles her efforts, intent on pleasing him.

He inserts another finger, and then another, into her pulsing folds. She whimpers as her love cannel is stretched out, sending wave after wave of bliss through her body. His rough thumb works her clit while his other three fingers mercilessly finger fuck her. She bites his bottom lip, tugging it to keep her mouth occupied from making too much noise. He prides yourself in how much of an effect he has on her body.

Feeling both of their bodies to be sufficiently ready, he pulls his cock from her grasp. Saadia looks at him with curious eyes, laced with hints of worry, as if she was afraid she hadn't pleased him enough, and he was going to turn her in to the assassins.

Her fears are immediately put to rest, as his dragon cock quickly finds a new home in her tight cavern.

He shoved his diamond hard, metal resistant, tree sized in length and width cock on the bridge between the pussy and ass; the strength and speed were so great he ripped it off while making the vaginal and anal channels one only, the head of his cock rested against the new space in between the now backless womb and frontless rectum. This would make sure she was only his forever.

Its tightness not wanting to let him go, a barrier you felt breaking through and some blood proves she is new to the deed as she was too new to kissing only moments ago. Regardless, he can tell she doesn't plan on losing him and the feeling of being with him, if her reaction of locking her legs and arms around him together with the unbreakable massaging grip, hot-cold wet sensations and suction on his 3-foot cock to never let it go out of her and pleasure him both to help impregnation was anything to go by. The woman shivers, moans, recoils, quakes, any word he could think of would perfectly describe her reaction to the invasion overwhelming her at every possible level. Her mind goes blank, eyes subtly rolling while his hips begin a slow, steady roll, pleasing her in every which way imaginable. Finally being able to make a coherent thought, Saadia whimpers in delight, whispering out his name amass a string of unidentifiable words.

His pace quickens a slight amount, but he decides against going all out, preferring to make his experience with this definition of deity last as long as possible. Saadia's moans become more coherent, frequent and louder the longer he rocks into her. The headboard of the bead hits the wall with a subtle thud every time their hips collide.

He moves his hands down to her waist, lifting her hips a foot or two off the bed, penetrating her even deeper than before. She moans at this new contact, feeling the head of your cock reach farther into her. He continues from this new position, ramming into her with slow, forceful thrusts, causing her tits to bounce with the pistoning of his hips.

She moans, cries, swears, and everything in between as she is simply overwhelmed in pleasure. He begins to think if this is more of a reward for her than him. Regardless, he redoubles his efforts, overcome by the urge to dominate her even more. He becomes a blur with the new speed taken. She curses every god imaginable, and then some, at the new feeling.

Her words are cut short. He pulls out of her. She looks up at him, more than disappointed, but he simply motions for her to roll over. She takes the cue, and turns over, raising her brown hips into the air, looking back at him with a devilishly sexy look. Rising to his knees, he plunges right back in, pounding into her for all she's worth. She grabs onto the headboard for support, finding it nearly impossible to find a rock in the sea of pleasure she if finding herself in. Denying her that, he takes her arm and waist in one of his hands while the other grabs her ass and long metallic gray hair, pulling them back in total control. She is more than willing to offer this to him, panting at the immense pleasure she is being offered.

Not finding enough satisfaction in this position, he picks her up, raising off the bed. He turns her around so the two of them are face to face, and starts fucking her passage from a standing position with her hair cascading like a waterfall curtaining you both. The two of they meet in another kiss, and you find yourself ecstatic by all the contact this new position has to offer. He feels her bountiful chest squash into his toned one as he lifts her up and quickly push her back down onto his erect pole. Her chocolate brown skin releasing a glow with the sun and moon on the sky painting her sweated skin on his.

Slowly, he inchs back to the bead, sitting down and then leaning back onto the comfort of the sheets. Saadia wastes no time in using this position to her advantage, lifting her hips and slapping them back down, bottoming out every time. She lets her tongue slip out ever so subtly, continuing her dance up and down his cock. She's riding him for all they're worth. He feels his sack lightly tap her plump ass on every thrust, and slowly feel the familiar feeling of final satisfaction near.

Deciding to once again take matters into his own hands, he raises her hips up, and starts doing the work yourself, mercilessly filling her tight passage. She would be feeling addicted to this by tomorrow.

He feels his climax finally take hold, and piston his final handful of thrusts with as much force as he can muster, Saadia lets out a primal growl, joining him as pleasure spasms through him. With a final few thrusts, the two of them collapse, totally spent. Looking at her silver eyes, they both lean in a gentle and loving kiss, sealing the oath with the space as testimony. He feels his strength leave him, and lets sleep take over holding his lover/wife.

He wakes up to the deity sleeping on the heart side of his chest happily, at least apparently sleeping as when he looks at her she opens her eyes, kisses him and says smiling. "Good Morning, Love." Then she blushes and says, "Take responsibility and marry me, will you." He tells her not to worry and that he will, at least if he can't run away first..


End file.
